


Astrid's Wild Night

by Kaspider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Black Character(s), Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaspider/pseuds/Kaspider
Summary: Astrid gets abducted and gangraped in a hotel
Kudos: 16





	Astrid's Wild Night

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicating and wrote this little smut for my friend Astrid. Be happy and well, bimbo brain.

He knew her inside out. What she wanted. What she craved. After all she was his and his alone. 

The drink had been drugged. The kind of drug that would make her dizzy and dazed but won't completely knock her out. This kind of drug also worked great with alcohol. The more she drank the more dazed she'd become. A perfect companion to the Liquid Panty Remover. That's what alcohol is called in the urban dictionary. And that is what is going to happen with Astrid tonight. Among other things. 

Astrid was enjoying the night with her redhead friend. It was dedicated to nightclubs, getting loud, partying and getting shitfaced. They drank, danced, drank again then danced. Astrid got fingered by a complete stranger on the dance floor. It just happened. The guy slid behind her and slid his finger up her black skirt from underneath. She was wearing panties but he knew what he was doing you could say. Got her turned on and heated right there as she moved those hips. The best thing about it was that she did not know who it was, what he looked like. After he withdrew his finger, she turned her blonde head to look and found he had gone. Walking away in the crowd till he disappeared. Only his back was visible, wearing a black T-shirt with a little red colored drop at the back. He was muscular, had blackish hair. Then he disappeared. By this time, she was distracted by music once again and began to move. 

Three hours later, she was stumbling herself outside the main door of the nightclub. She almost crashed into the guard standing at the door but the guard had seen this all his life. He simply ignored her and she breathed in the fresh air. "Fuck, I need alcohol."

She searched for the emergency shots she always kept in her handbag. She took one out and downed it. Then started walking in a random direction. Her redhead friend was nowhere to be seen. In fact, they had been in that night club for three to four hours. She must have been gone with a man or a woman. It was usual. Astrid looked ahead but couldn't see clearly. Was that…a vehicle of a sort? Fuck, it was a vehicle. But why was she so happy to see a vehicle? It was a taxi. Yes. That was it. 

Her black heels clicked erratically on the stoned ground as she walked towards the taxi. Her mini black dress was almost to her mid thighs, her huge breasts on display with the black straps of her dress criss crossing her upper chest and supporting her rack. Her blonde locks were slightly disturbed with the wind as she stumbled towards the taxi with her drunken stride. Her lips were red and full, her nose pointy and lovely, her eyebrows done to perfection and her eyes, brown but watery and unfocused. She looked like a perfect sex doll walking the most imperfect line towards the vehicle which was going to decide her night for her. 

She couldn't remember anything after that. Just some man talking to her and holding her hand to get her into the vehicle. It was bigger than a taxi for sure. But the guy smelled nice and he was smiling. She laughed in his arms as he embraced her and sat her down as the vehicle drove off. 

The next thing she woke up to was a room. A luxurious hotel room. She was laying on the floor, sprawled unevenly, still in her favourite black dress. The slut dress she liked to call it. Beside her was a bottle of vodka. She was dazed and not focused at all and she had an incredible thirst for the liquid. So she grabbed the bottle of vodka and took a good swallow. She was looking for that fire down her throat. She got it, closed her eyes and opened them again. 

She saw six clothed men of colour standing in front of her, varying from various shades of brown to black but all seemed to be from the same ethnicity which she guessed would be black African American. To the side stood two European white males, heavy and muscular in size, probably Russian. They were casually sipping through the red alcohol cups they had in their hands. Their eyes were focused on her, now that she could see things clearly. But still, she was dazed and unable to think how she got here. One of the black males came forward near her and looked down on her. Astrid felt the heat radiating from him. He was large, tall and intimidating. 

He stood there looking at her for a few seconds as if to create a suspenseful atmosphere. Then keeping his face neutral and unsmiling, he spoke in a clear voice. "Drink more."

That was all he had to say. Her core melted as he spoke and her hands went to the bottle of vodka and immediately she swallowed. Why on earth was she doing this and listening to him? Again and again, she swallowed and looked at him from below. The male nodded satisfyingly then took the bottle from her to put it on the table beside him. "Undress, Astrid."

For a moment, the world spun for her then came back to a single point as shock overtook her. "H…how in the fuck do you know my name?" She asked, speaking for the first time, in a hoarse voice. 

"Undress, Astrid." The male's voice had not faltered. 

Her instincts came into work and she pushed her body back away from them. Towards the hotel room door. That section of the door was darkened so she wasn't sure where the door was. But she had some energy to crawl back, despite being dazed and confused and now scared. One of the white males moved casually to the side, as she noticed from the corner of her eyes. He came behind her, held her hair in his grip, squatted down and whispered 'Раздевайся, сука' in her ear. Definitely Russian. "Take off your clothes, bitch". He spoke in a strong Russian accent. His breath stank of vodka and his voice was angry and growly. It scared her even more. 

By this time, the second Russian came at her front blocking her view of the black male who still stood at his original position beside the table. The other males stood casually watching this with interest. The second Russian was not gentle. His large hands tangled between the straps of her chest and he pulled them roughly. The straps were supported by small metal rings and it was hard to get them off like that. But it was enough to register in Astrid's mind that this was not going to go well. So she stretched backwards violently knocking off the man behind her and shrieking out loud. She straightened her body and flung herself forward towards the darkness away from the men getting out of the grip of the second white male like a wild cat. She stood on her black heels to jump further, stumbled, fell, then quickly got up to crash into the wall in the darkness. The door wasn't there! She turned back to see the males staring at her standing in the lit half of the room. Behind the line of men was a huge sliding window through which you could see the view of the outside. A balcony was attached to the outside. She looked around to find something to grab but the Russian males jumped on her out of nowhere and she was pinned against the wall then pulled away from it. Astrid landed on the floor, tried to crawl frantically in any direction available and found out she was crawling towards the six black men. She panicked in fear, turned around but the large bear of a Russian man laid on top of her squeezing her down. He let out a triumphant laughter but she struggled, gathered up strength to lift herself up but she was unsuccessful. 

The Russian man on her back tried once again to take off her dress, now from the back as he sat on her. She took this opportunity to jerk him off. He was too focused on opening her zip, trying to grab it with his large thumbs when she overthrew him and once again with the swiftness of a catwoman she managed to get herself free and head towards the darkness, away from the men. The first Russian was waiting for her just at the edge of the darkness. She saw him and immediately shifted sideways but he was ready. He pushed her back pretty harshly. She stumbled back a few steps, finally her heels not supporting her and she fell backwards. She was caught by a pair of arms. Strong and muscular. She turned out to see the very first black male that had talked to him looking in her eyes, his chocolate brown eyes boring in her. His expression was as neutral as it can be. He was scary. Then his hands came to the edge of the dress near her breasts where the straps met, and he ripped it open in one move. The sheer force of his muscular power shook Astrid's body as her black dress was torn into pieces, the straps and the rings supporting the straps went flying. She stood there, exposed and vulnerable, in shock. Her vision was slightly blurry because of the intense struggle but she could make out and think to herself. What was happening? Who are these men? And how in the fuck they know my name? Panic set deep in her as her chest heaved up and down. 

She walked backwards with her arms over her breasts which were still contained by a laced bra. The Russian men from behind pushed her roughly forward and she collided with the black man standing. She recoiled and found the other Russian man pushing her back. Now the other black men, various built and sizes, started to gather around her in circles as she looked for a way out from it. She was like a gazelle trapped in a pack of hyenas, naked and exposed, looking to escape. 

"Let me go!" she growled as she tried to squeeze through an opening but the two black men caught her arms while a third ripped her bra open. Her breasts bounced up and down, pale skin, creamy soft complexion with barbie blonde locks. She was the perfect bimbo for the night. Her panties didn't stay long as the fourth male ripped them off. She struggled, squirmed, twisted, tried to get away but the male who had her bra in his hand looped the bra around her throat and pulled her down. At the same time, the first male lifted her legs up and the woman was in the air parallel to the floor, only supported by the male carrying her neck in her own bra and the guy holding her legs up. For about three seconds, she squirmed in horror as her breath was snatched suddenly. All she could do was stare at the ceiling in utter panic. Then she was smacked down on the carpeted floor. The guy kept the bra tightened around her throat, blurring her vision while two fresh guys secured her arms and upper body. The first black male had thrown his trousers off. His black cock was hard, long and erect as he came down on his knees and lifted her legs up. 

Having two guys secure her legs, he spat on her asshole and inserted a finger in to loosen it a little bit. He kept looking at her and finger fucking her ass. "Astrid, Astrid, Astrid. You ought to know the name of the guy who is going to rape your ass first. His name is Jamie."

His voice was smooth as velvet and his smile even better. If this was a normal situation, she wouldn't mind dating this guy. But he was about to go in her asshole, practically dry. The bra around her throat was enough to keep her pinned down but she could see everything. "Fuck, no. Fuck you! Who are you? Fucking. No! Stop!" 

It was too late. Jamie's mushroom cock head penetrated her ass. It was a tight fit because his cock was huge. If it wasn't for her bimbo anal training, it would have been impossible for her to take this size of a cock. But it was painful. She screamed as he entered her ass and began to slowly move in and out of her ass. Only his head was still in there and he was enjoying the tightness of her asshole. He was also enjoying her tears and helpless cries. She was howling, trying to kick legs but the males had her pinned down pretty firmly. Jamie fucked her ass a good few minutes then he withdrew. Another black male took over. He inserted his hard dick in her ass. She felt it again and bucked but he went in hard and further inside. She howled a shrill scream but her face was slapped by a man. It stung and left a red mark on her cheek. 

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking whore." It was one of the black males with a menacing voice and aggressive growl. It made her more fearful as she now looked at the person who was raping her ass now. She felt numb as they continue to rape and use her, one after another. Then after a long time, what seemed like an eternity, she was dragged by her hair. She slipped and stumbled on the floor as she was thrown to the spot near the couch. She lay there with a sore asshole as the heavy Russian male came on top of her, shouting obscenities and stinking of vodka. His cock was inserted in her pussy and he began to hump her with an ugly grunt. The men watched as the heavy Russian fucked a beautiful perfect bimbo on the floor. For Astrid, it was so humiliating, she could not believe it. She wanted the floor to swallow her but the man's breath stank and his grunts sounded like mini hammers being smashed in her head. He took his cock out finally and blew his load over her belly. Then without looking a glance at her, he got up and walked away. 

The second Russian took his place. He was more lean but muscular. He fucked her pussy nice and hard. She was now wet and mewling a lot. This man was hard on her. He finished inside her then withdrew. When the Russian men had done their deeds, there was silence in the room. 

Astrid lay there on the ground in front of the couch, normally where people would put their feet. Her mewling didn't stop as she felt the cum of the Russian slosh around in her pussy. The sperm of the first fat Russian was drying off on her belly. She was wet and turned on by the scent and presence of these muscular men around her. She lifted her weak left arm up to grab the sofa and tried to look around with a dazed gaze. This was different from the drunk gaze. She was horny and was craving more cock. She muttered the word 'please' in any direction but it was one of the black males who stepped near her. 

"Shut your fucking mouth," he shouted as he squatted on her face, pressing his ass on it. "Put your fucking tongue out and eat my ass." He commanded with a slap on her belly. Another black man snuck between her legs and entered her pussy as she lay there on her belly like a helpless abused whore. He pushed his large ten inch cock deep down her pussy which made her moan in the black man's ass. 

The guy riding her face laughed. "Yeah, that's right, you fucking bimbo. That's how you eat a black ass. Get your white puppy tongue inside my hole. Lap it up." He began to move his ass crack up and down her sloppy face as the other black man fucked her pussy. 

After a few minutes, change of men and this time it was Jamie who, with his huge cock, entered her mouth by tilting her head towards him and began to push it deep down her throat. It jammed halfway through but he pushed through as a slim handsome looking middle aged man with light brown skin began to pound her tight pussy. It didn't take long for him to cum but Jamie kept fucking her throat and telling her how she is the perfect rape gift given to them. 

"Oh, your Sir is going to be a proud one once he knows how well you have served us. Fuckkk," he said as he withdrew from her, almost near cumming. With a loud breath, Jamie got up and took a seat on the couch and looked down at Astrid. "Get the fuck on your fours, you fucking whore. Your redhead friend really doesn't know what the fuck is going on with you right now. She must be sucking a man right now somewhere."

Astrid came on all fours with her mouth sloppy, her drool and cum leaking out of her pussy and dripping down on her milky white thighs. She looked up at Jamie and couldn't help but feel submissive. Her core was hot and her pussy tingled, awaiting for more abuse. "Sir… Please Please… I don't care about my…friend. I need this right here."

Her gaze was pleading and full of horny lust as she felt a fat cock part her asshole from behind and began to enter her. Her eyes kept at Jamie sitting on the couch in front of her. She bit her lower lip and tried to take the pain and the pleasure that came with it. As the bulky black dude at her behind mounted her back and pushed her cock in her ass, he brought his mouth forward and whispered in her ear. "I'm Marcus. Nice to meet you and to fuck your ass. I'm going to fuck it hard and you're going to inch yourself ahead and take his cock in your throat."

Astrid obeyed without a blink as the voice of this man melted in her mind. The thought of getting her ass fucked roughly was enough for her knees to give up. But she wanted this so bad. So she used her knees to skid forward and took Jamie's sword down her throat. She choked, gagged and retched but Marcus was deep down in her asshole. Each thrust of his cock would make her jerk forward and each jerk forward would make Jamie's cock bury itself deep in her throat making her gag. Jamie was already so close so it didn't take him long to cum. He withdrew a little holding his black dong in his hand and sprayed a fountain of white cum over her face. Ropes and ropes of his cum coated her white face as Marcus growled and began to hammer his cock in her ass from behind. He slipped his arm under her legs and started to rub her cunt violently. Jamie withdrew from the front as Marcus now took total control, and pushing her head on the sofa, he rubbed her clit hard as he moved inside her tight ass. 

"You're going to cum for me, you white piece of trash. Your worthless little body has nothing on us Black Gods, you understand me?" 

Astrid screamed inside the sofa cushion with pain and pleasure as Marcus pounded in her ass. Her legs were wildly flailing up and down making the front of her black heels click on the floor repeatedly. He was so far deep inside her, gaping her hole like never before but it was the pussy rubbing that was sending her to the best orgasm of her life. Her eyes rolled back as she witnessed the wave of orgasm rolling towards her like a violent sea storm, and it crashed against her body. Her knees were the first to go as she collapsed like a broken piece of furniture. Marcus pushed his own weight against her pinning her to the sofa. His cock withdrew from her ass in the process but he got a good grip over her hair and he made sure he never left his hand from her pussy. "Oh, no you don't go down that easy, you white fucking bitch. Get up."

He pulled her hair up to drag her upward and turned her around to face the room. She was riding through her first orgasm with shaking legs as she stood there with Marcus holding her hair and his hand between her legs rubbing her cunt. She felt exposed, weak and vulnerable as she was made to display for the men. The only thing she wore were her heels. The men watched the show. Her vision faltered as she sensed another wave of orgasm coming. 

"Ooinsm. Otrrrhgaakkmm. Cuumm." Her words were incoherent and unclear as she began to express herself in that moment. 

"I'll make it easy for you. Cum, white trash." Marcus commanded and she came again. This one hit her fast as her legs shook and she wanted to just drop down and let it consume her but Marcus held her up like a cum puppet with one hand in her hair and the other on her sloppy cunt. He was making this bimbo puppet dance on his fingers. 

Once she recovered from that orgasm, Marcus shook her head and withdrew his hands from her altogether. She stumbled for a little bit but contained herself as she looked on. There was Jamie standing naked right in front of her and another man wearing a black shirt. The man stepped forward and a wild shock came across her face. 

"Sir. It's you. Sir…" she said with a surprise then she dropped to her knees and looked at him. 

He walked towards her with a smile and put his hand on her head. "I knew I'd leave you in good hands. You wanted this, right? You got it. I left you in a good state at the club too." 

She remembered him being the one behind her when she was dancing. Her Sir was the most handsome of the men ever. She looked down in obedience and lowered herself down to kiss his shoes. 

"You're a good rapetoy. These men, my most trustworthy men were arranged to abduct you then rape you. And you enjoyed every bit of it. But now what we're going to do is have a beer and a meeting and you are going to be on the floor sucking our cocks silently as we have a good conversation."

Astrid bowed down again then looked up at her Sir. "Yes Sir. I will be a good cocksucking service slut."

Despite two orgasms, her pussy still tingled as she saw the men shuffle in the room to take their seats around the couch area. She looked at her Sir. That black muscular body which was naked now and sat on the single couch. Like the leader. He was the boss. His thick black hard cock poking up between his legs was waiting to be lubricated by her drool. She felt like a whore in heat as she crawled her body towards her Sir. He would always be the first one. After all, it was him who arranged this rape date. She smiled with content as she took his cock head inside her mouth inhaling his familiar muscular scent.


End file.
